This is a randomized, controlled trial to evaluate the efficacy of treatment with DHPG (12mg/kg/day) vs no treatment in neonates with symptomatic congenital cytomegalovirus and CNS disease. Only babies with symptomatic congenital infection who stand to derive therapeutic benefit are eligible for this study.